Je te veux
by x-Not-A-Princess-x
Summary: Une étourderie, et Allison Cameron doit faire le deuil de son honneur... Echange de messages romantico-pervers entre la jeune interne et son patron. Jeu ou aveu ? Ca reste à voir...
1. Le choc

Bip

_Bip. Bip. Bip_. (réveil)

**07h20**

Les cheveux encore ébouriffés de sa courte nuit, des crampes un peu partout et une odeur de transpiration collant à sa peau, une jeune femme, interne à Princeton Plainsboro sauta en bas de son lit. Son dos semblait lui faire payer la multitude de positions différentes prises pendant la nuit. Amant fougueux ? Non, insomnie…

Arrivée dans la cuisine empêtrée dans son vieux pyjama, celui partagé par toutes les célibataires, elle alluma la machine à café. Puis, d'un pas traînant, elle rejoignit sa salle de bain.

Une main fouillant dans l'armoire pour attraper les premières fringues disponibles et une pause maquillage plus tard, elle était prête à affronter une dure journée de travail. Elle avait caché tant bien que mal ses cernes qui, si elle ne dormait pas mieux la prochaine nuit, finiraient par descendre jusqu'au milieu de son visage.

Avant de partir, comme chaque matin, elle attrapa la machine à café et versa la substance apaisante dans une petite tasse bleue. La vue de la boisson chaude lui rappela d'horribles souvenirs, éléments essentiels de son insomnie : hier, Allison Cameron avait fait la chose la plus courageuse de sa vie. La plus débile aussi, vraisemblablement…

Elle était amoureuse de son patron, le célèbre, l'odieux, le brillant, le cassant, le charmeur, le vicieux Dr. Gregory House. Et comme elle ne savait jamais fermer sa gueule assez longtemps pour ne pas finir par dévoiler ses sentiments, d'après ses propres mots, elle avait fait une connerie. Une BELLE connerie.

House utilisait à outrance un tableau blanc sur lequel il notait les symptômes de ses patients. Et la veille au soir, Cameron, seule dans la salle où débattait les diagnosticiens, au départ pour se faire un café, n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que d'écrire sur le tableau ce qu'elle pensait de House. Oh, bien sûr, elle comptait effacer ça après. Elle avait commencé par dépeindre, sous forme de symptômes, les éléments de son caractère odieux. Jusqu'à se lâcher, en écrivant ce que son cœur lui criait depuis des mois. « House x3 », « Je vous aime Greg » et « Allison + Greg » y étaient passé. Pour rigoler, bien entendu. Une version enfantine de ses sentiments…

Jusqu'à ce que l'innocence de l'enfance fasse place à la passion dévorante et sensuelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle écrive sur le tableau : « Je te veux, House ». Jusqu'à ce que le café brûle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une femme de ménage vienne l'aider à arrêter la machine. Jusqu'à ce que Cameron quitte l'hôpital juste après cet évènement. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne du message sur le tableau une fois rentrée chez elle.

Là commençait certainement le deuil de son honneur…


	2. La colère

_Bip. Bip. B__ip. _(électrocardiogramme)

**10h12**

- Voyons, soit une femme de ménage fantasme sur mon magnifique postérieur, soit nous avons un homosexuel dans l'équipe et je pencherais pour Chase, soit notre chère amie Cameron n'a pas eu sa partie de jambe en l'air avec l'homosexuel cité auparavant.

Malgré toutes les prières silencieuses de la jeune interne, personne n'avait effacé son message et son patron n'était devenu ni aveugle, ni analphabète. En arrivant à l'hôpital, Chase, Foreman et elle-même avaient été visité leurs patients respectifs, elle avait retardé le plus possible sa rencontre avec House. Elle avait finalement du se résoudre à rejoindre la salle de diagnostic, accompagnée de Chase. Le troisième membre de l'équipe y était déjà, et regardait avec un air ahuri le tableau.

- Ah, tiens, quand on parle du méchant loup et du petit chaperon rouge… Quand je dis « rouge », je parle de vos joues, Cameron. J'en conclue que vous êtes l'auteur de ce message. Quoi, le blond, ne la regardait pas comme ça ! Pas la peine d'être jaloux, je ne suis pas intéressé, vous pourrez toujours la prendre dans les vestiaires pendant vos heures de boulot.

Un silence glacial s'était installé entre les membres de l'équipe. Foreman semblait rire de la situation, alors que Chase cherchait à savoir si Cameron avait pu faire ça ou non. Cette dernière était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Bon, nous avons donc un patient avec des symptômes assez courants. Coloration rouge au niveau des joues, regard fuyant, mutisme inhabituel… Je penche pour la nymphomanie. Une autre idée, Cameron ?

- Hum… House, je ne suis pour rien dans ce message, je suis aussi choquée que vous, je… On devrait revenir au vrai patient, non ?

- Effectivement, ça vaut mieux pour vous. Bon, nous avons donc aujourd'hui…

Mais Allison ne l'écoutait plus. Elle attendait simplement que son patron donne ses ordres pour aller lui parler, lui dire que ce n'était pas elle, trouver une excuse à sa gêne apparente.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Foreman vous faites l'IRM, Chase vous vous occupez de la prise de sang, et Cameron préparez l'intervention une fois que les examens auront confirmé le diagnostic. Et ne violez pas le patient !

- House, j'ai à vous parler…

Ses deux collègues étaient partagés entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et leurs obligations professionnelles. Ils se dirigeaient très lentement vers la porte, se retournant vers Cameron pour tenter d'en savoir plus.

- Vous deux, allez bosser, si elle me dit des trucs cochons je vous transmettrai le message. Maintenant, dehors.

Chase et Foreman sortirent, laissant Cameron seule avec House. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, prit un air sérieux et détaché à la fois, et, courageuse, se lança :

- House, je n'ai rien écrit sur ce tableau ! Je ne sais pas qui a pu laisser un message pareil, mais je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. D'ailleurs, je trouve totalement ridicule et puéril que vous me mettiez ça sur le dos sans la moindre preuve, et qui plus est devant mes collègues de travail. Si vous aviez ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un indice vous permettant d'affirmer que c'est moi qui…

- La femme de ménage m'a dit pour la machine à café. Il paraît qu'elle a aidé une jeune fille brune à nettoyer les dégâts, hier soir, puis cette charmante personne est partie de l'hôpital. La femme de ménage a alors vu le message sur le tableau et n'a pas osé l'effacer. Mais vous avez raison, je n'ai aucune preuve contre vous. D'ailleurs, je vais aller de ce pas interdire à Foreman de se déguiser en brune aguicheuse et de se pointer comme ça ici en soirée pour écrire des messages débiles sur mon tableau, ça donne une mauvaise image de l'hôpital.

Et merde…

Allison se demandait comment elle pourrait se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Prétendre que le message était déjà là à son arrivée dans la pièce ? Peu convaincant.

- Le message était déjà là à mon arrivée dans la pièce.

Forcément, quand on n'a aucune excuse valable… House la regarda de travers, détourna son regard de la jeune immunologiste pour se concentrer sur le tableau, sur lequel trônait maintenant le diagnostic différentiel de leur patient.

- Je viens de penser à quelque chose…

Le cœur d'Allison battait à tout rompre. Son chef semblait en totale réflexion, et sa voix assurée et lancinante laissait à penser qu'il avait trouvé une solution au problème qu'il avait en tête. Restant silencieux encore quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles Cameron imaginait ce qu'il allait dire, il décida enfin de dire ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Vous êtes brillante, Cameron. « Déjà là avant »… C'est vrai ça : et si le gonflement au niveau du bras du patient était là _avant_ son accident ? Ca anéantirait notre diagnostic, mais ça pourrait correspondre à l'hypothèse originale de Foreman, qu'on avait écarté par la suite. Allez prévenir vos camarades, on change de plan !

La jeune femme demeura encore sous le choc quelques secondes. Ce qu'elle pouvait être conne… Elle avait cru que House allait continuer leur petite conversation sur le message du tableau, elle avait même fini par penser que peut être il allait montrer une pointe d'humanité dans ses propos. Mais non, House restait House : ses patients, ou plutôt le mal qui les tuait, restait à tout jamais bien plus important que sa vie privée. Celle des autres n'était utile que pour les humilier. Il avait profité de l'évènement pour ridiculiser Cameron, maintenant, cet élément devenait inutile.

Allison sortit de la pièce et alla expliquer le diagnostic de son patron à ses collègues. La vie reprenait son cours. Finalement, c'est ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Elle voulait que cet accident soit oublié au plus vite. En quelques minutes, il était sorti de l'esprit de House. Mais en réalité, Cameron était plus compliquée : quitte à ce que tout le monde soit au courant, autant qu'elle en profite pour définitivement tout avouer à son patron. Pour déboucher sur quoi ? Heu… Connaissant House… Vraisemblablement, pour déboucher, au mieux, sur rien. Au pire, sur un abonnement à vie au ridicule.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans que personne ne fasse référence à la bourde de la jeune interne. Pour son plus grand plaisir. Avant de quitter l'hôpital, elle passa au vestiaire, enleva sa blouse et ouvrit son armoire pour la ranger. Un détail attira son attention : une feuille blanche, qui n'était pas là ce matin, demeurait fièrement au-dessus de son sac. Elle l'attrapa, et la lut dans sa tête.

« Si vous n'avez rien à faire ce soir, je suis intéressé…

Vous me transmettrez vos tarifs, je verrai si ils sont plus avantageux que ceux des charmantes rousses biélorusses. Vous faites aussi les fellations ? »

- HOUSE !!


	3. Le marchandage

_Bip. Bip. Bip._ (micro-onde)

**19h34**

Allison faisait chauffer son souper, l'esprit ailleurs. Décidément, House était un beau salaud. Non content de l'avoir ridiculisée aux yeux de ses collègues, il avait complété sa séance d'humiliation par un message jeté dans son casier. Ils auraient décidément du écrire sur la porte de son bureau « bel enfoiré » en dessous de son titre médical.

Elle mangea en échafaudant tout un plan pour se venger de son patron. Mais quoi ? Taguer son bureau ? Le surprendre en train de regarder des films pornographiques ? Pour la première idée, ça ne ferait que lui attirer des problèmes, et puis, c'était complètement stupide. Concernant la deuxième… En réalité, tout le monde connaissait les penchants de House et personne n'en serait étonné. Alors, comment se venger ?

Cameron mit son assiette et les couverts dans l'évier, fit la vaisselle. Elle était en train d'essuyer son verre quand elle trouva la façon la plus sublime de se venger, et, en plus, de faire promettre au diagnosticien de bien la traiter. Elle rangea tout dans le placard de la cuisine, enfila un manteau et sortit dans la rue. Elle avait un but précis, il ne restait qu'à trouver ce qui lui manquait… Ce soir, House allait payer !

Au même moment, le cher patron de la jeune immunologiste regardait des séries médicales sous forme de _soap_ à la télévision. Sa main piochait négligemment dans un saladier rempli de chips. Il passa sa soirée ainsi, jusqu'au moment où sa sonnette retentit. Etrange, il n'attendait personne à cette heure-ci...

Le vieux médecin laissa son invité-surprise sonner plusieurs fois, avant de concéder à abandonner sa place sur le canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte. A peine le panneau de bois poussé, il ne cacha pas son étonnement : la personne qui se trouvait devant ses yeux n'avait apparemment rien à faire ici. Du moins, pas ce soir.

- Bonsoir, vous êtes bien le Dr. Gregory House ?

Un fort accent polonais accompagnait chaque mot de la jeune personne. Elle devait avoir entre 20 et 25 ans. Ses cheveux roux bouclés lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, et son excès de maquillage lui faisait les lèvres rouges et les paupières bleutées. Son long manteau noir qui recouvrait le haut de grandes bottes en cuir et son air pulpeux ne laissait aucun doute sur sa profession. Une prostituée, et House en avait vu assez pour les reconnaître.

- Heu, oui, c'est bien moi, mais si c'est pour un traitement contre les MST, je ne suis pas en consultation, là.

- Non, je suis ici pour vous et vous seul… Je suis entièrement à vous pour ce soir.

D'accord, le diagnosticien était une personne qui détestait les zones d'ombre et préférait nettement éclaircir chaque situation. Mais bon, après tout, il avait tellement connu de prostituées qu'un homme d'un nom similaire au sien ait pu être confondu avec lui par les filles de joie. Ou alors… Oh, et puis merde, il avait envie de baiser, alors, autant en profiter.

Un signe de tête dans la direction de la rousse lui donna la permission d'entrer dans l'appartement. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle laissa tomber son long manteau sur le sol. Il cachait une combinaison en cuir qui dévoilait beaucoup tout en mettant ses formes en valeur. Pas forcément le genre de House, cette rouquine pulpeuse, mais tout à fait acceptable pour une soirée.

Elle s'approcha de House et lui glissa une main entre les jambes, tentant d'éveiller son désir. Après quelques minutes dans ce sens, se sentant prêt, le médecin l'emmena dans sa chambre. La jeune femme attrapa son manteau au passage. Elle devait y garder ses papiers, son argent et devait craindre de l'oublier. Elle poussa son client sur le lit, et entreprit de le déshabiller. Elle lui ôta la chemise, qui, pour une fois, ne recouvrait pas un tee-shirt, et lui ouvrit la braguette. Descendant son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles, et le boxer du diagnosticien jusqu'aux genoux, elle commença une fellation qui fit gémir le médecin.

Néanmoins, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de venir, et entreprit ensuite de se déshabiller elle-même. Elle retira sa combinaison, et, sans plus de cérémonie, enjamba House. Elle s'empala sur lui, et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient que l'homme semblait trouver à son goût. Au bord de la jouissance, elle ralentit ses mouvements, et passa la main gauche dans la poche de son manteau. Trop concentré sur son plaisir, House ne remarqua pas ce geste. Elle glissa ensuite sur lui et passa ses mains le long des bras du vieux médecin, jusqu'à atteindre ses mains, qu'il avait placé en dessous de sa tête.

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, elle l'avait menotté aux barreaux du lit. Quand il s'en rendit compte, House tenta de se débattre, mais sa jambe le faisait souffrir et ses mains étaient inutilisables. La prostituée arrêta leur copulation, fouilla une fois de plus dans son manteau et en sortit un magnétophone, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton "play". La voix de Cameron s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes au bord du gouffre, vous n'aspirez qu'à jouir et pourtant vous vous retrouvez piégé, sans possibilité de vous finir. Cruel, non ?

Pour que cette jeune femme accepte de vous amener jusqu'à la jouissance, vous devez me présenter vos excuses pour toutes les moqueries que vous m'avez adressées. Et promettez de ne plus recommencer.

Pour immortaliser ce grand moment, Tania (c'est le nom de la rousse) enregistrera votre émouvant discours avec le magnétophone. Parlez bien fort, surtout !

Ah, au fait, si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous dis, Tania partira. Et c'est long une nuit entière excité et attaché, sans pouvoir se satisfaire…

Pour gâcher complètement votre soirée, quand vous jouirez, j'espère que vous penserez à moi en ce moment même, nue, sur mon lit, les jambes écartées… Ca vous plait, House ? »

A ce moment même, le grand médecin qu'était Gregory House n'avait jamais été aussi énervé et admiratif envers son employée. Une telle orchestration… C'était cruel, mais terriblement ingénieux. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, Tania avait sorti le magnétophone et attendait que son client parle.

- Cameron, je vous déteste… Néanmoins, je dois avouer que vous avez fait preuve d'énormément d'imagination pour monter un coup pareil. Je… m'excuse, donc, de m'être moqué de vous et de vous avoir sous-estimée, vous êtes plus forte que je ne le croyais. J'essayerai de ne plus vous rabaisser, du moins, pas en public, je ne vais pas me priver de ça complètement, quand même ! En tout cas, je vous imagine très bien… nue… sur votre lit… jambes écartées… Et vous, vous m'imaginez attaché, complètement à votre merci et sans un seul vêtement pour cacher mon désir. Pensez-y, et vous aussi, passez une bonne nuit à vous tripoter le clitoris en pensant à moi !

Une fois le message enregistré, la rousse reprit son travail là où elle l'avait arrêté. Elle finit House, qui vint en gémissant le prénom de celle qui le faisait tant fantasmer ce soir là. Tania se retira de lui, se rhabilla, détacha son client et sortit de la chambre, puis de l'appartement. Pendant ce temps, House s'était laissé glisser dans le lit, des questions plein la tête.


	4. La dépression

_Bip. Bip. Bip._ (tonalité)

**23h41**

Allison essayait d'appeler Tania depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle devait pourtant avoir fini son travail, à cette heure-ci…

Après un troisième essai, la tonalité laissa place à une voix de femme.

- Allô ?

- Ah, Tania, ici Allison Cameron. Vous avez fini ?

- Oui, j'ai fini mon boulot, et mon client.

- Parfait, on se retrouve au café, comme convenu ?

- Pas de souci. A plus tard.

Un sourire malicieux et quelque peu sadique au coin des lèvres, la jeune immunologiste enfila un manteau, mit ses bottes et quitta son appartement. Elle allait récupérer ce qui pourrait lui rendre une vie bien meilleure à son travail…

A peine arrivée devant le café qu'elle avait choisi pour la conclusion de ce piège ingénieux et purement malsain, elle aperçut la jeune femme rousse assise à une table. Cameron se précipita vers cette table, pressée de récupérer le magnétophone.

- Alors ? Il est tombé dans le piège ?

- Complètement. C'est la première fois que j'ai à faire ce genre de choses, mais c'était assez amusant.

- Vous avez la bande ?

- Oui, elle est dans le magnétophone. Mais qui est ce House, pour vous ? Un ancien petit ami ?

- Absolument pas. C'est mon patron. Il est insensible, obsédé, curieux, associable…

- Mais vous l'excitez !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous vous appelez bien Allison, je me trompe ?

- Non, mais…

- Et bien, quand il a joui, il a crié votre prénom.

Un peu perdue par cette révélation, la jeune interne attrapa le magnétophone, donna l'argent promis à la prostituée et plus encore, par souci de générosité. Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta le café, s'engouffra dans sa voiture et rejoignit son appartement.

Son prénom ? Il avait crié son prénom ? L'image qui lui était apparue quand il avait atteint un moment de plénitude était la sienne. Impossible... Im-po-ssi-ble. IMPOSSIBLE ! House ne pensait à rien ni personne quand il devait avoir un orgasme, il ne profitait que de l'instant sans y ajouter une femme, ou une simple pensée. Impossible…

Allison était étonnamment choquée par cette annonce. L'image de son patron, aussi attirant que détestable, gémissant son prénom avec une lueur de plaisir sur son visage la hantait totalement.

Retrouvant un peu ses esprits, elle se décida à écouter la cassette qui retraçait les dires de son patron. A la fois amusée, heureuse et déboussolée, la dernière phrase de son patron résonna dans ses oreilles.

_« … Et vous, vous m'imaginez attaché, complètement à votre merci et sans un seul vêtement pour cacher mon désir. Pensez-y, et vous aussi, passez une bonne nuit à vous tripoter le clitoris en pensant à moi ! »_

Il ne savait certainement pas à quel point il disait vrai…

La jeune femme se coucha enfin, se décidant à dormir. Mais c'était peine perdue. Cette vision de House, au bord de l'extase, prononçant son prénom, lui ôtait toute pensée rationnelle, toute possibilité de trouver le repos. Ainsi, plusieurs heures, elle tenta de s'endormir, mais se contenta de fixer le plafond, imaginant à quoi devait ressembler son prénom au bord des lèvres de son patron.

Elle était dingue. Complètement dingue. Ou plus exactement, dingue de lui. Son patron. Oh, elle le savait depuis longtemps : elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Son charme, son charisme, son intelligence. Mais si ça n'était que ça… En plus, au cours du temps, elle développait une obsession de lui. Et ça dépassait le stade de l'amour.

Le sexe. Le désir. L'envie de son corps. Voilà ce qui peuplait ses rêves et la faisait frissonner à chaque apparition de l'odieux homme qu'elle aimait.

Et si cette perversion malsaine, ce désir muet était partagé par House ? Après tout, il avait crié son prénom, ce n'était pas rien. Pas rien du tout… La nuit, dit-on, porte conseil. Mais dans le cas de la jeune immunologiste, la nuit semblait lui amener de bien mauvaises idées.

Prise au piège de son insomnie et de ses désirs réveillés envers son patron, elle poussa les couvertures, se leva de son lit et s'assit à son bureau. Sa main remonta l'écran de l'ordinateur portable, et appuya sur le bouton de marche. Attendant qu'il démarre, elle se prépara à taper son mot de passe.

- G.R.E.G.O.R.Y.

Ben voyons… Complètement dingue de House, elle le savait. Le bureau et tous ses icônes ornèrent l'écran. Elle cliqua sur sa messagerie, attendant que le programme s'ouvre.

Quand tout fut chargé, elle choisit d'écrire un nouveau message. Et sur l'écran presque entièrement blanc, elle laissa ses pensées s'égarer un peu trop loin.

À…

Objet : Personnel

(Sup)portez-moi

(Al)léchez-moi

(Sur)montez-moi

(Dé)tournez-moi

(Sur)prenez-moi

Ni signature, ni explication. Un e-mail clair, quoique bourré de sous-entendus pas si sous-entendus que ça. Un résumé très concis du mélange de respect moralisateur et de désir irréductible qui vivait dans le corps de la jeune femme.

Hésitant une seconde, mais retrouvant bien vite l'inconscience d'un manque de sommeil, Allison Cameron cliqua sur le bouton « envoyer ».

Et le message s'envoya au bureau de House. Certes, elle n'avait pas signé, mais l'adresse d'envoi, était suffisamment explicite. Et de toute façon, qui d'autre pouvait envoyer des messages pareil à ce cher House ?

Cameron retourna donc se coucher, cette fois-ci un peu calmée de son envie sexuelle. Après s'être tournée plusieurs fois dans son lit, elle réussit enfin à trouver le sommeil, consolée par le fait que son patron avait très certainement une attirance physique pour elle.

Mais alors que l'immunologiste se persuadait que son chef la désirait, House se félicitait de s'être forcé à prononcer le prénom de son employée pendant son moment de jouissance. Il ne doutait pas que Tania irait le répéter à Cameron, et que cette dernière allait être à sa merci. Il pourrait enfin se venger…


	5. L'acceptation

_Bip. Bip. Bip_. (thermomètre)

**07h08**

Allison retira le thermomètre de sa bouche et y lut sa température. 38,2 °C… C'était trop pour pouvoir se sentir bien, mais pas assez pour passer la journée à la maison. Elle devait aller travailler, même si elle redoutait la vue de House.

Que faire ? Rester impassible, comme si elle ne savait rien et que le mail qu'elle avait envoyé était sans importance ? Ou être douce avec lui, voire aguicheuse, lui montrant qu'elle savait très bien qu'il avait envie d'elle ?

Finalement, il valait mieux rester naturelle. Douce et indifférente à la fois. Voilà, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Elle prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers son lieu de travail à son rythme habituel. Elle alluma l'autoradio, fredonnant machinalement la chanson « Hot » d'Avril Lavigne qui passait sur les ondes. Cameron se gara à sa place habituelle, et entra dans l'hôpital avec son air habituel. Ne rien laisser paraître…

A peine arrivée, elle fila au vestiaire, enfila sa blouse et se rendit dans la salle de diagnostic.

- Bien, tous mes esclaves… Heu, pardon, tous mes employés sont là. J'espère qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous aura permis de trouver des nouvelles idées pour sauver la vie de notre patient !

L'équipe de diagnostic resta silencieuse, et légèrement gênée. Apparemment, aucune illumination n'avait jailli dans leur esprit pour expliquer les symptômes du patient qu'ils traitaient, ce qui le condamnait à une mort presque inévitable. House les regarda un à un, et reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

- A première vue, je dirai que vous avez préféré vous envoyer en l'air plutôt que de trouver un moyen pour que notre patient puisse lui aussi ré-atteindre le septième ciel un jour. Je conçois que vous ayez des besoins sexuels, mais vous pouvez faire deux choses en même temps, non ?

- C'est peut être une infection…

- Bien joué, Foreman, c'est très précis et ça nous permettrait certainement de sauver ce jeune homme si on était dans une série télévisée.

- Je tentais juste de trouver un diagnostic, l'infection…

- Oui, oui, l'infection peut expliquer tout cela mais quelle infection ? C'est comme si vous écriviez sur votre billet de course : « acheter à manger » ! Bon, refaites des tests sanguins, on a peut être oublié quelque chose. Et quand je dis « on », je parle bien sûr du blond qui a fait les tests précédents.

Chase lui jeta un regard noir pendant que Foreman partait refaire les tests. Pendant que House continuait à leur poser des questions sur le patient qui demeuraient sans réponses, il se dirigeait vers son bureau pour allumer son ordinateur.

Le cœur de Cameron s'emballait à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers la machine. Elle aurait voulu balancer la table sur l'ordinateur, mais ça aurait paru suspect, à coup sûr, le lancé de table n'étant pas une technique médicale ayant fait ses preuves. Alors, elle attendit. Il bougea la souris pour que l'ordinateur sorte de sa veille prolongée. Puis, avant que l'écran ne se décide à afficher le bureau, il revint à son tableau et barra une à une les idées de ses employés, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres à ses yeux.

- House, j'ai refait les prélèvements, on peut faire les tests.

- Merveilleux, Foreman. Je vais m'en occuper personnellement cette fois-ci.

Pour accompagner sa phrase, il jeta un regard noir vers Chase. Mais alors que Cameron se réjouissait que House ne voie pas son mail tout de suite, devant les autres internes, le petit tintement significatif d'un nouveau message retentit.

- On n'est plus à quelques secondes près, et j'ai des mails. Je vais regarder ça avant qu'on y aille, j'aurais peut être des bonnes nouvelles. Un nouveau site porno gratuit ou la démission de Cuddy !

Les trois médecins attendirent donc à la porte que leur patron finisse de lire ses messages. Ils semblaient tous agacés, mais pour des raisons différentes. Finalement, House ouvrit son mail. Cameron retint son souffle, n'osa même plus respirer. Son patron lut son message, fronça les sourcils et parut très étonné.

- Mail sans importance. Et si on allait sauver des vies ?

La jeune immunologiste fut soulagée que House ne fasse aucune réflexion sur son mail. La journée continua sans qu'une seule référence à ce message soit fait entre eux. Mais y aurait-il une seule référence ? Autant, la veille, Cameron était sûre que House voulait d'elle, autant aujourd'hui… Il ne fallait pourtant pas désespérer.

De son côté, House cherchait comment réagir. Elle devait essayer de le déstabiliser, c'était impossible autrement. Mais que faire ? Comme à chacune de ses questions sans réponses, il monta voir Wilson pour être conseillé.

- Tiens, House, tu viens me piquer mon café ?

- Non, mais j'ai vu que ta femme t'avait préparé un sandwich au poulet, alors je te laisse le café et je prends ça !

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Quoi, tu insinues que le poulet n'est pas un sujet de conversation sérieux ?

- Je te connais, si tu viens me déranger en dehors de tes heures de boulot, c'est que tu as un problème.

- Effectivement…

Et House raconta à son meilleur ami tout l'échange qu'il avait eu avec son employée. Il ne lui cacha aucun détail.

- Waouh, ça ferait une petite amie parfaite, si elle te paye des prostituées… Enfin, parfaite pour toi, les autres hommes préfèreraient certainement des sorties surprises au restaurant.

- Hum, tu me reproches d'aimer le sexe ? Wilson, rassure-moi, tu n'es plus puceau ?

- House, tu détournes la conversation et tu n'arrives même plus à me blesser dans mon estime. Et tu le sais, tu le sens. Cameron ne t'a jamais laissé indifférent.

- C'est vrai, elle n'a pas le cul de Cuddy, mais elle a des seins très…

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! C'est, de loin, la seule personne que tu n'ais jamais respectée depuis Stacy. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu de plaindre d'elle devant moi.

- Tu ne devais pas être là au bon moment…

- Je te connais, tu n'es peut être pas fou amoureux d'elle, mais elle te plait, autant de caractère que de physique, et tu aimerais bien être avec elle.

Le ton monta du côté de House. Il ne put réfréner son énervement devant les propos de son ami.

- Tu te souviens pourquoi j'ai refusé de retourner avec Stacy alors que je l'aimais ? Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas…

- Tu ne vois pas le rapport ? Rien n'a changé entre le moment où j'ai sorti Stacy de ma vie et maintenant ! Je suis incapable de rendre une femme heureuse.

- House, tu n'as pas de cœur, tu te fiches de rendre quelqu'un heureux, tu as juste peur d'être heureux toi-même !

- Au boulot, j'ai besoin d'être insensible. En dehors, c'est différent, mais malgré ma bonne volonté, je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer comme elle le souhaite !

- Allison Cameron te connaît, et pourtant elle t'aime. Elle n'attend de toi qu'un signe pour que vous construisiez quelque chose. Elle ne te veut ni gentil, ni romantique. Elle te veut tel que tu es. Et si tu ne le comprends pas, alors tu as raison, tu ne la mérites pas !

Sur ce, Wilson sortit de son bureau en claquant la porte, laissant House seul, encore énervé et plus perdu que jamais dans ses pensées. Il resta debout dans ce bureau pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de pouvoir entamer une simple action. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de Wilson, et rédigea une lettre qu'il imprima. Puis, il la mit dans une enveloppe, la timbra, et la mit à la poste en rentrant seul chez lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Cameron regrettait d'avoir laisser filer ses sentiments et ses désirs envers House. Le tableau, le mail… Tout lui semblait dérisoire et inutile. Encore enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre en ce froid matin, elle alla chercher son courrier. Une lettre l'attendait, petit rectangle blanc qui trônait dans sa boîte aux lettres. A peine rentrée, elle l'ouvrit, et lut la lettre jusqu'au bout, la bouche bée et les yeux mouillés.

« _Pour te (sur)prendre…_

_Ecarte tes bras, tes jambes, tes fesses, tes doigts, tes lèvres, celles du haut comme celles du bas, je veux pénétrer chaque parcelle de ton corps, habiter chaque recoin de ton âme. Je veux connaître l'emplacement de chacun de tes organes, de tes muscles, de tes nerfs aussi précisément qu'à travers un scanner. Je veux pouvoir reconnaître chaque infime partie de ton être, en utilisant un seul de mes sens. Je veux que ma vue, mon ouïe, mon toucher, mes papilles et mes narines ne soient dédiés qu'à la découverte de ta personne. Je veux pouvoir jouer avec ton corps comme Jimi Hendrix le ferai avec une guitare, trouver une place à chacun de mes doigts pour créer divers effets en fonction de mes envies : distorsion de ton corps, slide de tes mains sur mon dos, vibrato de ton ventre contre le mien. Je veux que tes cris fassent pâlir Kurt Cobain, que ton déhanché fasse rougir Freddie Mercury. Je veux que nos jeux deviennent plus pervers que la perversité elle-même, que notre amour devienne plus fort que celui de ce Dieu que les autres prient et qui n'existe pas. Je veux que tu me craignes autant que tu me veuilles. Je veux parvenir à voir ton corps ondulant sur le mien, tes cheveux rejetés en arrière, tes mains s'appuyant sur mon torse en gardant mes paupières étroitement liées. Je veux t'utiliser comme les adolescentes névrosées utilisent un mouchoir en période d'idées noires. Puis je veux devenir ton objet. Je veux que tu me déshumanises, que tu m'enlèves tout sentiment et toute dignité qui m'empêcherait de me donner entièrement à ta folie. Je veux m'autodétruire, me perdre dans mon désir au point d'en redemander encore et encore. Je veux que chaque seconde de ma vie me serve à te désirer, te vouloir. Je veux en arriver au point d'être paralysé par mon envie de toi. Je veux être incapable de tenir un raisonnement correct sans qu'une image obscène de ton corps ne s'infiltre dans mes pensées. Je veux être prisonnier de tes fantasmes, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Je veux que mes « non » deviennent des « oui », gémis, criés puis hurlés. Je veux bouger en toi jusqu'à en avoir mal, jusqu'à vouloir que tout s'arrête et, paradoxalement, que ça ne prenne jamais fin. Je veux que nos cœurs battent tellement vite que notre jeu devienne celui de la mort subite. Je veux que toutes les prostituées que j'ai payées soient mises à mal par tes talents. Je veux que « nymphomanie » devienne ton deuxième prénom, avant qu'un jour mon nom devienne le tien. Je veux que nos ébats rendent jaloux tous les réalisateurs de films pornographiques. Et puisque tu te comportes toujours comme un ange, je veux que tu deviennes diabolique sous mes mains, que ton enfer soit mon paradis. Je veux que nos lèvres restent soudées comme si toute tentative d'évasion s'avérerait mortelle. Je veux avoir chaud au point d'envier Satan. Je veux que mes doigts te connaissent mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même. Je veux que « baiser » et « faire l'amour » ne soit plus qu'une seule et même chose, et qu'elle ne prenne vie qu'entre tes bras. Je veux faire disparaître dans ta bouche toute trace de ma virilité. Je veux que chacun de tes gémissements se gravent dans ma tête, dans ma peau, dans mon cœur. Je veux que tes ongles laissent dans mon omoplate les cicatrices d'une nuit au goût d'éternité. Je veux être incapable de faire la différence entre la douleur et le plaisir. Je veux que tu me soumettes à tes désirs, de la domination à la maltraitance. Je veux partager tes sensations au point de te supplier de me pénétrer. Je veux oublier tout ce qui existe dans ce bas monde en dehors de ton corps. Je veux faire vaciller ton âme jusqu'à ce que nos draps soient trempés autant de notre sueur que de nos larmes. Je veux que tu ne connaisses rien d'autre que mon prénom, qu'il représente les seuls sons articulés au seuil de tes lèvres. Je veux te prendre, tirer, sauter, baiser, jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne puisse plus me porter. Je veux rester dur des journées entières rien qu'en imaginant ce que je te ferai le soir même. Je veux reconnaître un de tes traits dans chaque inconnue qui traverse la rue, sans jamais y retrouver ta beauté. Je veux que Jeff Buckley se retourne dans sa tombe en réalisant à quel point sa chanson Hallelujah te colle à la peau. Je veux que tu deviennes une drogue plus puissante et planante que la morphine, et tout aussi dangereuse. Je veux être accro à toi au point de vouloir torturer chaque homme qui t'a touchée avant moi. Je veux te vouloir jusqu'à en être complètement malade. Je veux pouvoir m'endormir à l'intérieur de toi, et me réveiller dans cette position chaque matin. Je veux que tu deviennes mon refuge, mon passeport pour un bonheur absolu et sans conditions. Je te veux…_

_Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut. Je suis une calamité et je me rapproche plus du démon que de l'ange. Je ne te promets rien, je ne tiendrai pas les promesses que je pourrai te faire. Je te pose juste une simple question : est-ce que tu veux de moi ? _»

Pas de signature, mais la jeune femme aurait reconnu entre mille l'écriture de son patron. Elle posa la lettre sur la table, s'habilla et prit sa voiture pour rejoindre l'appartement de House. En arrivant, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle sonna. Il ouvrit enfin la porte.

- Je vous veux.

- Hum, tu sais, ils ont des autres modèles en magasin. Il y en a plus de 3 milliards, et si tu attends un peu, tu en auras même un milliard de plus d'ici 2025.

- Je m'en fiche, ce modèle là me convient très bien.

Alors House la fit entrer dans l'appartement, et referma la porte derrière elle.

Le reste leur appartient…


End file.
